


War Through Depraved Eyes

by RowanStCyr



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canon Divergent, Evil!Allen, Evil!Lavi, F/M, I'm talking straight up evil yo, M/M, Noah!Allen, THAT BEING SAID, like. not canon at all, majorly, not in the slightest, take this story with a grain of salt y'all, they're very ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanStCyr/pseuds/RowanStCyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen's had enough. Enough of the Black Order, enough of the Holy War, and enough of humanity itself. So he decides to leave. He leaves to join his true family. Noah!Allen, Evil!Allen, Evil!Lavi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sealed Fate

**Author's Note:**

> A few things before we get started, I tweaked the timeline of D. Gray-Man a bit:
> 
> 1\. Lavi's hammer was fixed immediately after returning from the Ark.  
> 2\. Everyone who was injured in the Noah's Ark Arc (i.e. Krory and Lenalee) have recovered.  
> 3\. This story starts in after Noah's Ark and before the Invasion of the Black Order

It was a night like no other at the Black Order that changed the entire fate of humanity. A certain white haired exorcist by the name Allen Walker was sitting in the White Ark, having a rather…interesting conversation with his adoptive uncle, Neah.

            “I can’t take this anymore, Neah,” Allen complained, sitting at the piano with his back to his uncle. “I’m followed wherever I go, like some damn convict. I can’t even go to the bathroom without Link trailing behind!”

            Neah shrugged. “I would say to endure it and see what happens, but it seems like things won’t be changing any time soon, nephew.”

            The younger male sighed and leaned on the white piano, resting his face in his arms. “You’re right, things _won’t_ be changing. I’ve stopped moving. I promised Mana that I would keep walking, but now I can’t even go anywhere.” He sighed again. “Maybe it’s finally time to leave.”

            Things had changed for Allen after they had returned from the Ark. Now that more than half of the European Branch and turned on him, he now saw how truly fickle and close-minded they really were, underneath all the smiles and lies. He was starting to question whether these people, these… _humans_ were really worth saving.

            It was around then the Neah began to speak with him.

            The Fourteenth told Allen everything about him, his relationship with the Noah Clan, what occurred 35 years ago, and his relationship with Mana. After getting over the initial shock, Allen began to confide in Neah, telling him about his doubts, and his fears. To which Neah replied, _“If they treat you like this now, after all that you’ve done for them, then they were never worth saving in the first place.”_

            And that’s when Allen made the decision the abandon the Order. He just didn’t know _how_ or _when_.

            Neah’s eyes softened and he went to sit next to his nephew. “Allen, you’ve been putting this off for ages now, if you want to leave, then leave.”

            Allen frowned and turned to face Neah. “I wish it were that easy, Uncle. If I use the Ark inside the Order, Rouvelier will be alerted immediately.” Then he looked down. “I could just destroy the gates that were tapped, but even then it’s risky. So many things could go wrong.”

            Suddenly, Allen felt a presence in his room, so he excused himself from Neah to leave the Ark and see exactly who it was that entered his room unbidden. When he peeked out of the large gate, he saw Tyki Mikk sitting on his bed with a cigarette in his mouth, dressed in his typical dress shirt and black trousers.

            When he noticed Allen enter the bedroom, Tyki turned to him and smirked, while puffing out a huff of smoke. “Good evening, shounen. What seems to be troubling you?”

            Allen sighed when he saw the Portuguese Noah on his bed, and walked over to him. He plucked the cigarette out of Tyki’s mouth and stomped it out, scowling at him.

            “You really shouldn’t smoke those so much,” Allen scolded lightly. “You know they’re bad for you, Tyki.”

            Tyki scoffed and pulled Allen down so the white-haired teen was sitting next to him. “You know as well as anyone that such trivial ailments don’t affect me. But you’re changing the subject, shounen. What’s bothering you?”

            Allen didn’t answer at first; instead he scooted over to seat himself on Tyki’s lap, and buried his face in his neck. Tyki wrapped his arms around his young lover and waited for his response.

            Tyki and Allen had been seeing each other in secret for a while now, sometime after they met on the train. After the whole fiasco with Krory, Allen managed to track the Noah down, and they talked for a long while, which somehow ended with the both of them kissing sweetly. Feeling guilty afterwards, Tyki confessed to Allen exactly what he was, to which Allen responded,  _'Well, we'll just have to keep this our little secret then.'_

            After a minute, Allen finally said, “I was talking to Uncle Neah about some things. He thinks it’s time that I finally leave this place.”

            Tyki ran his hand through Allen's hair and raised an eyebrow. "I've been telling you that for a while now. What's changed you mind?" he asked.

Allen scowled lightly at the I-told-you-so, and smacked Tyki's hand away from his hair. "Stupid Tyki. I can't…be here anymore. I can't move forward, trying to protect the people who I now see were destined to die from the start." He looked down at his deformed left hand and stared at the small glowing green cross with disdain. "It might be this Innocence that's keeping me here. It really is ironic that the thing I hate most now is the thing that's keeping me alive."      

Tyki waved a hand arbitrarily at that. “Innocence is something that is easily dealt with. There’s something else stopping you. Is it those friends of yours; the samurai, the Bookman Junior, and the Heart girl?”

            Allen ‘hmphed’ at the mention of them. “Lenalee and Kanda? They were good friends for a time…or at least Lenalee was. Now…maybe I’ll take a page from Road’s book and turn them both into dolls,” he said with a small grin.

            Tyki chuckled; he had recently found out that his shounen possessed a sadistic streak not unlike the Noah of Dreams’. “And what of the Junior Bookman; Lavi wasn’t it?”

            Allen laughed. “Ah, funny, that. He’s actually the only person I trust around here, seeing as he’s in a ‘similar’ position that I’m in.” At Tyki’s confused look, he continued, “Lavi’s been seeing Road for quite a while, since after our time in the Ark.” Thinking about their fight in the Ark made Allen frown, remembering the pain that he had put Tyki through.

            Tyki saw the look on Allen’s face and frowned as well. He took Allen’s chin gently and tilted his head up so silver eyes met gold.

            “Shounen, you did what you had to do. Besides, you can consider that payback for my almost killing _you_ ,” he said, trying to lighten the tension.

            It worked. Allen snickered and poked Tyki in the spot where his scar was. “I suppose so.” Then he smiled at the Portuguese man. “Thank you Tyki, for making me feel better.”

            Tyki smirked and gripped Allen’s chin tighter and grabbed his hip, pulling him closer so they were chest to chest. He looked down with such a loving expression that it made Allen’s breath catch for a second. “Anything for you, Allen,” he whispered, and then pulled the teen in for a soft kiss.

            Allen leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Tyki’s neck. The Noah of Pleasure bit lightly on Allen’s bottom lip, making the teen gasp quietly. Tyki took the opportunity to gently slide his tongue against the younger’s, prompting a moan from Allen. That little moan made Tyki smile, and he pushed Allen on his back and started to kiss and bite his neck.

“Ah…” Allen whined, grabbing onto the Portuguese Man’s shirt. “Tyki…”

Suddenly, a load knock sounded on the door, causing the two to freeze. “Walker?” It was Link. “I heard voices; is someone in there with you?”

Allen immediately pushed Tyki off of him, and Tyki phased out of the room just as Link entered the room.

Allen tilted his head innocently and smiled amicably. “Link? Is something wrong?”

The inspector narrowed his eyes and looked around, then looked back at Allen. “Who were you talking to just now?”

“Timcanpy,” the white haired teen lied, and pointed to where his golden golem was stationed, his wings fluttering idly.

Link raised an eyebrow. “Were you now?” He looked around the room a bit more, then bent down to pick up Tyki’s cigarette that Allen had stamped out earlier. “I didn’t know you smoked, Walker. Who’s cigarette is this?”

Allen responded easily. “Master Cross used to throw his used cigarettes in my clothes all the time. I’m not surprised that there are still a few around.”

The blond man gave Allen a scrutinizing look for a few moments longer, before sighing. “Go to bed,” he said dismissively, and exited the room.

After Link closed the door, Tyki re-entered the room and sat back down on the bed. “Shounen, this has to end. I’m feeling deprived, in more ways than one,” he whined.

Allen threw his pillow at him in aggravation. “Well, what do you want me to do about it? It’s not like I can just up and leave.”

Tyki sighed, and then sat up as if suddenly remembering something important. “Actually, shounen, there may be a way we can get you out of here. Tonight.”

Allen was immediately intrigued and sat beside Tyki expectantly. “Explain.”

The Noah of Pleasure proceeded to do so. “I can use my power to get you out the same way that I got in, and then have Road open the door to get us both out,” he explained with a grin.

            Allen tilted his head in thought. “That sounds possible in theory. I could just use Neah’s Ark, but they have a tracking alarm around here. If I open a gate without permission, I’ll be immediately caught.” He looked up at Tyki then, a sort of pleading yet questioning look on his face. “And you’re sure that this will work?”

            Tyki smirked and he held out his hand to Allen. “We won’t know unless we try. Shall we tempt fate, shounen?”

            The younger still looked a bit apprehensive, but smiled, and took the offered hand. “I believe we shall, milord~.” Allen then turned to Timcanpy, who was sitting on the windowsill. “Tim, I’m leaving. You know what to do.”

            The golden golem fluttered his wings in response.

* * *

            Outside the Black Order castle, hand in hand, Tyki and Allen appeared and Allen looked around. “It’s actually been a while since I’ve been outside of the castle. I’ve been under so much surveillance that walks have become more of a twisted reward than a luxury.”

            Tyki frowned at that, but before he could respond, a red and black checkered door appeared before them. However, instead of Road bounding out the door, the one who stepped out was none other than the Earl of the Millennium himself.

            “E-Earl!” Allen stammered out in surprise, and hid behind Tyki without thinking.

            Tyki laughed a bit at Allen’s actions, and tipped his top hat to the Earl. “Well, what a pleasant surprise, Lord Millennium, good evening. What brings you here this evening?”

            “Ah, good evening to you too, Tyki-pon~,” the Earl greeted, then looked behind Tyki to glance at Allen. “And to you as well, Allen Walker. I’m here because Road told me a new member of the family is joining us, so I decided to come in her stead~.”

            Allen peeked from behind Tyki in interest, his fear of the Earl beginning to fade. “She...told you…?”

           The Earl nodded and his impossibly large grin seemed to grow wider. “She did~. Road told me all about you, and a few things about the Bookman Junior as well. I must say, I was quite surprised to hear all those things, so I simply had to come see for myself~.”

            The white haired teen moved from behind Tyki then, and stood nervously before the Earl. He steeled away his nerves, and then looked up at the patriarch of the Noah Clan confidently. “If you’ll have me, I would like to join your family…Lord Millennium.”

            The Earl looked down at him for a few moments, and Allen was afraid he would be rejected and killed on the spot. However, he was surprised when the Earl crouched down to his height and placed a hand on his head, ruffling his white locks a bit.

            “Allen-kun,” the Earl said, and Allen was surprised to hear an almost gentle tone coming from him. “You don’t have to ask to be a part of our family. We will gladly accept you with open arms.”

            Allen’s eyes widened, and out of nowhere a single tear ran down the side of his face. Startled, he raised a hand to his cheek, and was surprised to see wetness on his hand. A few more tears followed after the first, and Allen began to sob. “Eh? Why…? I’m happy, so…why are there tears…?”

            Tyki and the Earl’s eyes softened in understanding. Allen’s inner Noah was crying tears of happiness, at the joy of finally being reunited with his true family. The Earl gently pulled Allen in a gentle embrace, and Allen was stunningly reminded of all the times he was hugged by Mana.

            Without even thinking, the teen wrapped his arms around the Earl, crying into his chest and leaving tear marks on the Noah patriarch’s clothes. They stayed like this for a few moments before Allen’s tears stopped and he pulled away, wiping his face quickly in embarrassment.

            “Sorry…” he murmured. “I don’t know what came over me.”

            “No need to apologize, Allen-kun~! We’re family, after all~,” the Earl said, and gestured to the open door behind them. “Well then, shall we? The time has come to meet the rest of your true family~.”

            Allen smiled and nodded. “Yes, Lord Millennium.”

            The Earl clapped and turned to the door, walking away. “Excellent! Well, come along then! You too, Tyki-pon~!”

            Allen snickered at the nickname, and Tyki scowled, flicking the teen’s forehead gently. “Hush, shounen.”

            He looked up at his lover and grinned cheekily. “Alright, Tyki-pon~.”

            Tyki grumbled and all but stomped toward the door, a laughing Allen trailing behind.

And that meeting, that night was what sealed humanity’s fate. The fate of certain death.


	2. Chapter 2

When the sun arose at the Black Order the next day, the first sound that was heard by anyone was Komui Lee’s panicked screaming.

“What do you mean Allen is _gone_?!”

Komui, Lenalee Lee, Lavi, and Yuu Kanda were all summoned to the science department by Link, who had brought them the disturbing news. Rouvellier was not present at the time, much to the other’s relief. The man had been called back to Central, and was not expected back for a few days.

Link sighed in frustration. “It’s just as I said, Chief Komui. Walker wasn’t in his room when I woke up this morning. He’s gone.”

“’Che. That beansprout is probably in the dining hall stuffing his face, as usual,” Kanda said irritably from a far off corner of the room.

“And don’t you think I would have checked there first, Kanda Yuu?” Link retorted, just as irritated. “He wasn’t there; Jerry hasn’t seen him at all today.”

Lenalee frowned worriedly. “What if Allen was kidnapped?”

“It’s a possible occurrence, but doubtful. If there was any noise or struggle, it would have alerted me,” Link said in a slightly softer tone when addressing Lenalee.

While the others were speculating, Lavi was watching with a neutral expression. Inwardly, he was grinning. _‘So Allen’s gotten away, then? That means my turn outta come soon enough.'_

As if on cue, a gold streak zoomed into the office, and suddenly Timcanpy was fluttering around Lavi’s head.

The redhead put on a surprised expression; it was known by those in the room that when Allen wasn’t around, Tim’s default was usually to Lenalee or Komui.

“Tim?” he asked, his voice matching his expression. “What’s goin’ on?”

Tim simply kept flying around Lavi’s head, before settling on there, pulling at the red-orange hair with his sharp teeth.

Komui put a hand on his chin in thought. “Perhaps Timcanpy may be the key in solving this mystery. There’s a chance that he saw what happened to Allen last night.”

“Then what’s he waiting for?” Kanda asked impatiently. “Hurry up and show the damn memory, if there even is one!”

Timcanpy was apparently having none of Kanda’s attitude, and bared his sharp teeth at him and the others.

Lavi resisted the urge to laugh, and adopted another confused look, followed a look of realization. “Um, Yuu…call it a hunch, but I think he only wants me to see the memory.”

“Eh? Why?” Lenalee asked.

Lavi shrugged. “Dunno. But can ya guys jus’ let Tim have his way? Cuz he won’t stop bitin’ my head until you do,” he said, pointing up to Timcanpy who had, sure enough, started gnawing on the redhead’s scalp.

“Che,” was all Kanda said, and he strode out of the office, everyone but Lenalee following suit. She looked at Lavi apprehensively for a moment, as if wanting to argue and stay, but a smile and a nod from Lavi gave her reassurance, and she left as well.

Lavi waved at them playfully until they were all gone. Once the door closed behind them, Lavi’s smile shifted from a kind one, to a satisfied smirk. He looked up at Tim and held out a finger for him. “Let’s see what the little beansprout wanted ta show me.”

Timcanpy flew off and landed on the Junior Bookman’s finger, opening his mouth wide. A projection appeared soon after, showing Allen on his bed cross-legged, with Link sleeping in the background.

 _“Hello, Lavi,”_ Allen whispered, smiling. _“If Tim’s showing you this, then that means that I’ve finally gotten out of the castle of sin and lies, and have left to join my family, and my lover.”_

Lavi had to snicker at that. Allen Walker, savoir of the humans and the Akuma, the prophesized Destroyer of Time, had joined the Noah Clan? When Central heard of this, they would all have collective heart attacks.

Lavi was looking forward to it.

However, he said nothing else, and the memory continued, Allen’s face growing somber and a little bit angry now. _“I’m just…so tired of them, Lavi. The corruption, the lies, the false kindness, all of it. We both have just realized what the Noah have seen long ago; humans are past the point of salvation._ You _, of all people, should know that.”_

Lavi’s mind was flashed with all the wars that he had seen since becoming the Junior Bookman, and his eyes darkened in hatred. Humans weren’t worth saving; all they did was cause more wars and sadness.

The memory of Allen sighed, regaining his composure. _“Remember how we always talked about how we could escape in secret? I said that would be easier to ask Road to use her doors, but you said that you didn’t want to put her in any danger. So I thought of another way, and it might actually work.”_

Lavi perked up at that, and listened intently to what Allen said next.

 _“I’ve figured out a way to get rid of all the alarms that bastard Rouvelier put on my Ark,”_ Lavi laughed a bit at Allen’s possessive tone. “ _but I can’t take them all out as long as Link is watching over me. But I’ve estimated that it will take me at least two days to get them all off. One if everything goes well. So, when I leave, at most two days after will be when I open a gate. When that happens, I’ll open a gate just outside of the HQ; that will be your escape.”_

Lavi grinned. _‘Finally. I can finally be with_ her _again…’_

Allen smiled slightly, as if in response to the redhead’s grin, and waved a bit. “If anything changes, you’ll know before it happens. I’ll see you soon, Lavi.” And with that, the memory cut off, and Timcanpy flew up to rest on his shoulder. The redhead chuckled at that, and poked the golem on his side. “Looks like things are ‘bout to get real interestin’, eh, Tim?”

Just then, the other’s re-entered the room, but Lavi’s back was facing them, so they couldn’t see his face.

“Lavi?” Lenalee asked in concern. “What is it?”

“More importantly, what did the memory show?” Link asked unsympathetically, earning a glare from the Chinese exorcist.

In his head, Lavi was weighing his odds. _‘If I tell ‘em that Allen’s left, they would go out searchin’ for him. That’d be good for weakenin’ them here, but it would give ‘em a heads up too. Best keep ‘em in the dark.'_

Lavi turned to them with his usual smile. “All it showed was Allen leavin’ his room, mumblin’ somethin’ about goin’ for a walk. I guess Tim wanted me ta see if there was somethin’ off about him.”

“Che. What a useless rabbit,” Kanda scoffed.

Lavi wanted to punch him, but restrained himself. He pouted. “Aww, don’t be so mean, Yuu~!” he whined.

Kanda glared murderously at Lavi. “Don’t. Call me that, baka usagi!”

Lenalee cut in before things got violent, and smacked Kanda on the back of his head. “Enough, Kanda. We still have to figure out what happened to Allen.”

“Che,” he scowled, but relented. 

“Um, Komui,” Lavi said, feigning hesitance. “If it’s alright with ya, I’m gonna leave, seein’ as I’m not needed, and I actually have some things ta do.”

Komui nodded understandingly, knowing that Lavi’s duties as a Bookman came first. “Go ahead, Lavi. I’ll send Lenalee to fill you in if find anything new.”

Lavi smiled cheerily and nodded, before exiting the room.

When he was outside with the door shut, out of sight, his smile stretched until it looked positively wicked and inhumane, and Lavi had to bite his knuckles to keep himself from laughing out loud.  
Lavi had changed when he returned from the Ark, just like Allen had, though the redhead would call it an ‘awakening’ of sorts. All thanks to his precious Road.

* * *

 

_Lavi had been sleeping peacefully—the first actual rest he had in God knows how long—when he felt a presence in his mind. He remembered that feeling; it was something he could never forget. He opened his eyes in his dream and glared at the intruder. “Th’ hell d’you want, Noah?”_

_Road Kamelot took no offense to the redhead’s hostile tone, and tilted her head, smiling with her hands folded behind her back. She was the picture of innocence, but Lavi knew better. “You don’t have to look so angry, Junior. All I want to do is talk.”_

_Lavi didn’t relent, not reassured at all by the eldest Noah’s words, or her smile. No matter how cute it made her look…_

_He shook his head. Focus, Lavi. “Why are you really here? Come t’ torture me again, huh? I won’t make it easy for ya.”_

_Road just kept on smiling. “I’m serious. I just want to talk. What I saw when I entered your mind before made me curious. You really don’t like humans, do you Junior?”_

_Lavi froze at that, his guard momentarily let down at the sudden question. Then his gaze hardened once more. “So what if I don’t? Whether or not I like ‘em doesn’t matter. My duty as a Bookman is all that matters,” he said monotonously, as if reciting words from a script. Words that he didn’t believe._

_The Noah of Dreams eyes told him that she saw right through his words. “Are you sure about that? Shall I remind you of all their crimes then?” she asked, and snapped her fingers._

_Suddenly, scene after scene began to play before Lavi’s eyes, each showing every single war the redhead had ever seen and recorded. His eyes widened and his breath quickened in stress as each scene became more gruesome than the next, and he shook his head and closed his good eye to try and get rid of the memories running through his head. But he still heard the screams._

_“No…” Lavi cried out, his voice unable to go above a whisper. He clutched the sides of his head and gripped his hair. “Stop it…stop it…!”_

_“Open your eyes, Bookman Junior,” Road said pitilessly. “Don’t turn away when the truth is right in front of you. This is what humans truly are. Or have you really forgotten?”_

_At Road’s cruel words, Lavi found his eye opening slowly, just in time to see a small boy being held at gunpoint by a soldier. The child stood trembling, frozen in fear and clutching a teddy bear, while the uniformed man just looked at him coldly._

_His eye widened and he shook his head again. “No…ya can’t…he’s just a kid…”_

_Bang._

_“No!!” he shouted, and fell to his knees, tears running down his face. He stared blankly downwards, his eye wide and unseeing from the shock of reliving all those traumatizing moments. “Why…”_

_He suddenly felt arms wrap around his neck, but felt he couldn’t move out of Road’s warm embrace._

_“Poor Lavi,” she whispered, her voice full of pity. “You’ve seen the true face of humanity, behind all their lies and deceit. You’ve seen them for what they really are. They truly are ugly, aren’t they?”_

_“…Yes…” he said in a broken whisper, his bangs covering his uncovered eye._

_“And you hate them, don’t you?” she asked, a hand stroking his hair in a comforting gesture._

_“Yes…”_

_She took his face in her hands and moved him up so emerald met gold. “And you’ll never forgive them, will you?”_

_Lavi looked into Road’s eyes, his lone green one showing just how damaged he was inside. He had experienced war and death at a very early age, and it had taken a major toll on his psyche. But looking into the Noah’s bright golden eyes, which held the only light in his dark dream, he found a strange comfort. Almost as if in a trance, he shook his head and leaned into her touch._

_“No…I won’t. I’ll never forgive them. Never,” he said, his voice a bit louder and filled with conviction. But just looking into Lavi’s eye showed how lost he was._

_Road saw this, smiled sadly, and hugged him again. “Yes, never forgive. That is the Noah’s way.”_

* * *

 

Road visited him every night since then, talking to him, guiding him when he was lost. Eventually, she became the only light Lavi had in this dark mind, and he couldn’t possibly hate her even if he wanted to. Soon, she became the only girl that he had eyes for. Lavi was hers, and Road was his.

After a minute, Lavi finally schooled his expression to his normal cheery smile, and began to walk towards the library, humming idly. ‘I’ll be with you soon, Road.’

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in the new Ark, Tyki and the Earl were busy trying to care for a bedridden Allen, whose transformation had started not long after they had left the Order. Allen had suddenly winced in pain and clutched his head and then tried to hide it, but Tyki knew better.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

The three were walking through the Ark to show Allen to his room, the Earl with a little bounce to his step, with Allen and Tyki trailing behind him.

“I can’t wait for you to meet the rest of the family, Allen-kun! Road will be especially happy that you decided to join us~!” the Earl said jovially.

Allen smiled a bit at the thought of the overly affectionate, hyperactive Noah of Dreams. “I’m sure she will be, Lord Millennium.”

 _‘Allen,’_ a voice called from inside his head, and Allen blinked in confusion before realizing who had called him.

‘Neah?’ he asked quietly in his mind. ‘Do you want something?’

He heard Neah chuckle. _‘Do I always have to want something when I speak to you, nephew? But in all seriousness, prepare yourself. Your transformation will be starting soon.’_

Allen began to panic bit. ‘Wait, now? Can’t this be put off for a bit longer?’ He wasn’t worried about the change itself, but Neah had once told his that it hurt. A lot. He needed time to prepare himself.

Neah sighed, a bit irritably. _‘No we can’t, Allen, and you know it. Don’t worry yourself too much, you will be fine. I’m here, and Adam and Tyki will be with you as well. We’ll all take care of you.’_

As Allen and Neah were speaking, Tyki had noticed that the teen’s eyes were out of focus, and his expression was worried. “Shounen? You alright?” he asked, concerned.

Allen didn’t answer at first, and then looked to Tyki with a faint smile. “Sorry, Tyki. I was talking to-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence when a sharp pain like invisible needles pierced his head. He hissed and reflexively clutched his forehead.

“Allen!” Tyki called, really worried now. “What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing, I’m fine,” Allen said automatically. Old habits die hard, he supposed. Not taking his hand from his forehead, he gave Tyki a small smile of reassurance.

However, the Noah of Pleasure could tell that the smile was forced. He narrowed his eyes and took Allen’s hand gently, but firmly.

“Let me see your head, Allen,” he demanded, his face completely serious.

Allen hesitated for a bit, but seeing Tyki’s look he felt he had no choice. Slowly, he removed his hand from his forehead, and Tyki’s eyes widened at what he saw, though he understood immediately.

On the side of Allen’s forehead was a single forming stigmata. It wasn’t completely formed yet, but blood was beginning to seep from the wound, and drip down the teen’s face. The mark became slightly bigger, and Allen shut his eyes tightly and whimpered as it did so.

“Lord Millennium,” Tyki called urgently, not taking his eyes off Allen.

The Earl turned and walked back to the two and leaned down to look at Allen’s face. Allen opened his eyes slightly when he sensed the Noah patriarch in front of him, and the

Earl noticed a small sliver of gold in the teen’s normally silver eyes.

“Well,” the Earl stated, eyes sparkling with joy under his glasses. “It would seem that Allen-kun’s change has started~.”

******************************************************************************************************************************

And that was all there was. Without a second thought, Tyki had scooped Allen up in his arms (which would have caused the younger to sputter and blush if he wasn’t in so much pain) and let the Earl direct him to the Fourteenth’s room.

The room was simple, yet at the same time ornate, and very white. There seemed to be only the necessities; a large white bed, and equally large closet, and a door that lead to an even larger bathroom. The only thing that seemed to be out of place was a large black piano, which contrasted beautifully with all of the white.

As soon as Tyki laid him on the bed, Allen had started whimpering loudly from the increasing pain in his head, and was thrashing his head from side to side to escape it. He opened his eyes a bit and looked at Tyki pleadingly.

“Ty…ki…” he murmured. Tyki, who was busy wiping the blood from Allen’s face, stopped and looked at him with concern.

“Yes, shounen?” he asked softly, trying not to speak too loudly and aggravate Allen’s migraine.

“It…hurts…”

“Shh,” Tyki hushed soothingly, running his fingers through Allen’s white tresses to calm him. “I know it hurts, believe me I know, but it will all be over soon. I promise.”

Allen closed his eyes again, and groaned as the third stigmata began to form.

Tyki turned to look at the Earl, who was standing beside him. “Should we get Road in here? If she put him to sleep, he could deal with the pain easier.”

“Too late, Tyki~,” a female voice said, and both adults turned to see the Noah of Dreams herself standing in his doorway, in her human form, her face unusually serious. 

“I’m already here. Now let me see Allen.”

Tyki hesitated for a moment, not wanting to leave his lover’s side, but moved out of the way, keeping close.

Road walked up to the bed and brushed Allen’s bangs away from his face. 

Allen opened his silver-turning-gold eyes again and looked into Road’s violet ones. “Road…”

She smiled. “So you’ve finally made your decision, Allen?” she asked softly.

Allen chuckled weakly. “Yeah, I suppose it did take me a while, huh?”

Road tilted her head in question and worry. “And Lavi?”

Allen managed a small smile. “He’s coming too.”

She smiled happily at that, and then her face turned serious again. “How bad does it hurt, Allen? I need to know.”

Allen hesitated for a moment, before wincing. “It feels like…like my skull is on fire. Like someone is stabbing a thousand tiny needles into it.”

Road nodded in understanding. “I can’t really remember how the pain felt; my transformation was too long ago. But I can send you to sleep; it’ll make the pain bearable. Okay?”

Allen nodded, and closed his eyes. “Okay…thank you…sister.”

The Noah of Dreams placed her hand on Allen’s forehead, and soon he drifted off into a peaceful sleep, though his breath was still slightly uneven.

“What’s this now?” Tyki asked to get her attention. “Did you know that he was thinking about leaving the Order already?”

She grinned at her uncle, her eyes twinkling mischievously. “My Lavi tells me everything,” she said. “Speaking of him, I think I’ll pay a little visit~.”

Tyki waved her off as she bounded out of the door, not interested in hearing about his niece’s love life.

“Well, I’ll be off as well,” said the Earl. “Be sure to watch over him, Tyki-pon~.” And without further words, he left.

Tyki let out a long-suffering sigh at the nickname and looked back down at his sleeping lover.

He smiled a little at the sight; now that most of the blood was gone from his face, Allen looked serene and decidedly adorable.

Tyki brushed stray hairs from Allen’s face and sighed again. “Hurry and come back to me, shounen.”

* * *

Meanwhile, in Allen’s mind, said former exorcist was laying down with his head on Neah’s lap. As the fourth and fifth stigmata began to form simultaneously, he winced and whimpered, and Neah ran his fingers through Allen’s hair to calm him. Road’s Dream might be dulling the pain, but it wasn’t gone completely.

“Uncle Neah…” Allen groaned, looking up at the Fourteenth. “How much longer?”

“Just two more, Allen, only two more,” Neah answered soothingly. “Then everything will be fine. I promise.”

Allen and Neah had come to an agreement since they had started talking to one another. Originally, Neah’s plan was to take over Allen’s body and destroy the Earl of the Millennium himself. However, the Fourteenth Noah had come to care for the teen as if he were his own blood, and realized that he could not bear to hurt him. So the two would continue to share one body, and Neah had promised that he would reconcile with the Earl. For Allen.

Allen whimpered again as the sixth stigmata began to form on his forehead, and turned his head to the side in an attempt to escape the pain. All that was left was the final one on the center of his forehead. His skin had already turned gray and if his eyes were open, the would be the Noah gold, instead of his normal silver.

Neah hushed him and said, “Easy, nephew. Only one more.”

Allen’s face twisted in pain as the last stigmata carved its way into the flesh of his forehead. This one hurt the worst; if it wasn’t for Road’s dream, then Allen was sure he would

be writhing and screaming in agony.  
The pain lasted for a few minutes before it ebbed away. After a few minutes more to steady his breathing, Allen opened his eyes and looked at Neah imploringly.

“Uncle…is it over?”

Neah smiled at his adoptive nephew and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “Yes, Allen, it’s over. Now it’s time to wake up; your lover is waiting for you.”

* * *

As Allen opened his eyes, he was greeted by an onslaught of white. He blinked a few times before his eyes focused and he remembered where he was.

‘That’s right,’ he thought. ‘I was in the Ark when it began. With the Earl and…Tyki…’

Suddenly, he was aware of a small weight on his left hand. He looked and saw the Noah of Pleasure himself, fast asleep, holding his hand.

‘He stayed with me this entire time…?’ Allen thought

 _‘He cares for you, Allen,’_ Neah responded in his mind. _‘More than he tells you. But you already know that.’_

Allen did know. Though they had never said the words, Allen loved Tyki with all his heart. And he knew that Tyki loved him.

The newly transformed Noah pondered on this for a moment, before placing a gentle hand on Tyki’s shoulder to shake him awake. “Tyki…wake up,” he said softly. When that didn’t work, he sighed and shook the older male a bit harder. “Come on, Tyki-pon, wake up already.”

Tyki groaned and sat up slowly. “I really wish you hadn’t picked up that nickname, shounen,” he yawned. Then he blinked a couple of times to regain his focus, and then looked at Allen, taking in his lover’s new appearance. “How are you feeling?”

Allen took a minute to think about that question. “Fairly alright, actually,” he said, brushing a hand against the newly formed scars there and wincing a bit. They were still fresh, after all. “A little bit of a headache, but otherwise I feel fine.” 

“Well, that headache is completely normal at first~.” Both males turned to see the Earl standing at the door with his usual grin on his face.

He walked over to Allen’s bedside. “Are you feeling well enough to come to dinner, Allen? The rest of the family will be there.”

At the word ‘dinner’, Allen’s stomach growled loudly, causing the teen to blush lightly and the other males to chuckle.

“I’ll take that as a 'yes',” the Earl said, and then laid a set of clothes on the bed. It consisted of black slacks, a white collared button up shirt, a black dress vest, and a red ribbon tie.

“Please get dressed, and then Tyki-pon will show you to the dining room~,” the Noah patriarch said, and then left as soon as he came.

“He doesn’t really leave any room for argument, does he?” Allen asked, staring.

Tyki sighed. “No, but you’ll get used to it.” He stood up and stretched his long limbs. “I’ll wait outside while you get changed. Unless…” he smirked suggestively. “you want me to stay and help?”

“No, that’s fine,” Allen said bluntly. “You go wait outside.”

The Portuguese Noah chuckled and raised his hands in surrender while backing to the door.  “Alright, alright, I get it shounen. I’ll be outside if you need me.” He left and closed the door behind him, but phased his head right back through it. “Though, I can’t promise that I won’t peek.”

He ducked back out of the room laughing, just in time to dodge the pillow that Allen had thrown at him.

* * *

After a while, because Allen decided to take a shower to get the rest of the blood off before changing and Neah had to teach him to change back to his human form, there was a knock at the door. Thinking it was Tyki, and wondering why he didn’t just pass through the door, he called, “Come in!”

Immediately, he was tackled by a blur of purple, blue, and white. “Allen~!” cried a childish feminine voice.

“Wah!” Allen cried, steadying himself before seeing who tackled him. “Hello, Road. Not that I’m not happy to see you, but I thought that Tyki was supposed to be waiting for me.”

Road pouted a bit at that, then smiled. “Weeell, he was, but he said that you were taking too long, so he sent me to get you instead,” she explained.

Allen sighed. “So impatient. I just didn’t want to go to dinner with blood in my hair. But I’m ready now, so let’s get going,” he said, about to walk towards the door, but before he could even take the first step, Road grabbed his arm.

“Road?”

“Are you alright now, Allen?” she asked with knowing eyes. “Are you happy?”

Allen smiled gently, and hugged her. “He really does tell you everything, doesn’t he? Don’t worry, I’m better than alright, now that I’m with my family.”

Road pulled back and looked him in the eyes for a moment, then beamed and hugged Allen back. “Then I’m glad! Now c’mon, let’s go to dinner!” she said, and then pulled Allen along to the dining room.

When they arrived, Allen saw the Noah that he recognized—Tyki (who was grinning at him), Jasdevi (who had ceased making their usual racket to look at him curiously), and the Earl (who had his usual grin on his face)—but there were two that he didn’t know. One was a sleazy looking yet well-dressed man who was smiling and waving at Road, and the other was a slender woman with long dark hair and an icy stare.

The Earl looked Allen over and his grin got impossibly wider. “Ah, Allen, I see Road brought you. I’m glad you’re looking much better.”

Allen smiled back. “Thank you, Lord Millennium.”

Impatient, Road tugged on Allen’s arm. “Come on, sit next to me!” she demanded, and pulled him over to sit in the seat between her and Tyki.

When he was seated, Tyki leaned over to whisper in his ear. “Sure took you long enough, shounen. Are you done prettying yourself up?”

Allen snorted and pushed Tyki away. “Shut up, Tyki-pon. I don’t hear you complaining about my looks.”

Tyki raised an eyebrow. “Who said I was complaining? I’m just saying that you took longer than a woman to get ready~.”

Allen smiled, but it seemed as if a dark aura was coming off of him. “Keep talking, and you won’t have me in your bed for a month~.”

Road laughed as Tyki froze, and the Portuguese man wisely said nothing else on the subject.

“Allen, Tyki-pon, you two can flirt later,” the Earl ignored Tyki and Allen’s sputtering, “but right now we must introduce ourselves to our newest family member~!”

Road raised her hand enthusiastically. “Oh, I’ll go first! I’m Road Kamelot. I’m the Ninth Disciple and the Noah of Dreams!”

Tyki chuckled and grinned. “Then I suppose I’ll go next. My name is Tyki Mikk. I’m the Third Disciple,” he paused and smirked at Allen. “and the Noah of Pleasure.”

Somehow, the way that Tyki said the word ‘Pleasure’ make Allen have to suppress a shiver.

The man who was trying to get Road’s attention earlier went next, giving a friendly smile in Allen’s direction. “My name is Sheryl Kamelot. I am the Fourth Disciple, and the Noah of Desire.”

Allen tilted his head in confusion. “Kamelot…? You and Road are blood related?”

Sheryl chuckled. “No, no, my dear Road is my adoptive daughter, though I am Tyki’s biological older brother.”

Allen’s shock showed as he looked between Tyki and Sheryl.

Road giggled and bounced out of her seat at the table to hug Tyki around his neck. “Yep! And that makes Tyki my uncle!”

Tyki laughed. “Yes, and that makes Road my dear niece.”

Allen smiled at the sight of the two, while Sheryl had tears running down his face. 

“Roooooaaad! Does that mean that you love your uncle more than me?!” Sheryl’s expression was an interesting mix of depression and scandalized.

The small Noah looked at her father and smiled cutely. “Not at all. I’ll always love you more, Daddy!”

That smile was apparently too much for Sheryl to handle, because he promptly turned away to hide his nosebleed.

Allen stared. ‘He’s like Komui…only worse.’

The slender woman cleared her throat to get Allen’s attention. “My name is Lulubell. I am the Twelfth Disciple, and the Noah of Lust,” she said, sharp and to the point, and Allen couldn’t help but feel a bit intimidated by her.

The twins went next, standing up loudly and pointing their guns at each other.

“I’m Devit, the Tenth Disciple!”

“Hii! And I’m Jasdero, the Eleventh Disciple!”

“And together we’re Jasdevi! The Noah of Bonds!” they shouted together.

Devit smiled at Allen—not a condescending smirk, but an actual smile. “Welcome to the family, disciple—I mean little brother.”

Jasdero giggled. “Hii! Welcome, welcome!”

Allen smiled back, happy that they welcomed him, but couldn’t shake the feeling that they were still sore about the whole incident with Cross’s debts. He’d have to make up for that later.

Finally, the Earl spoke. “And my name is Adam, the First Disciple, better known as the Earl of the Millennium.”

When Allen noticed that all of the family was looking at him expectantly, he felt extremely nervous. However, Neah calmed him down.

_‘It’s alright, Allen. Remember, they are your family.’_

‘Family…’ Allen thought. ‘That’s right…I’m finally with my true family.’ He closed his silver eyes and smiled, shifting into his Noah form. When he opened them again, his eyes were gold and flashing.

He looked around the table, his gaze lingering on Tyki (who gave an encouraging nod) for a second, before his smile turned wicked. “My name is Allen Walker. I am the Fourteenth Apostle, and the Noah of Destruction.”

The Earl’s grin got impossibly wider, as well as the rest of the family’s. “Welcome, Allen Walker, to the Noah Clan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT (1/15/2016): I decided to get rid of the Japanese honorifics. They just feel weird to type now :/


	3. Chapter 3

                Back at the Black Order, Lavi was in the library, keeping up the mundane routine of studying text after text that the Bookman laid out for him. Part of him would vaguely miss this once he left, but not enough to make him stay.

            Suddenly, he felt a familiar sensation in his mind. Like there was someone tugging at it, _calling_ to him.

            _“Lavi.”_

Lavi looked up sharply. ‘Road? Is that you?’

            A giggle. _“Who else, silly? Come to me.”_

He knew better than to ignore that call. He closed his eye with a smile and let his surroundings fade around him. When he opened it again, he was in Road’s Dream world, with the eldest Noah herself standing in front of him.

            Lavi’s eye softened and shined with love and devotion. “Road. It’s been a while.”

            Road smiled as well, and decided to close the distance between them to jump so she could hug Lavi around his neck, an embrace that the redhead gladly returned. “Lavi…I’ve missed you~.”

            “I missed ya, too,” Lavi whispered, burying his face in her hair and breathing in her scent. Even in a dream, he could still pick up her scent. She smelled like her favorite candy, flowers, and just the tiniest hint of blood. He couldn’t get enough of it.

            Eventually, though, Lavi pulled back and looked at Road with a concerned expression. “Did Allen make it to ya? Is he ok?”

            Road smiled and nodded. “He’s fine, don’t worry yourself. He’s a little weak, though, since his transformation just ended.”

            Lavi let out a breath of relief, and then snickered. “Ah, he’ll be alright, then. As soon as he gets some food in ‘im, he’ll be good as new.”

            She laughed at that, and then looked at his seriously. “We have to get you out of here too. I don’t want you in this place, around these…these…”

            He placed a soft kiss on Road’s lips to calm her. “Shh, easy. I’m gonna be leavin’ here soon, too. Allen’s got this plan…”

            Lavi told Road about Allen’s plan, but she wasn’t reassured. She frowned. “Two days is too long, Lavi. By then, those Central pawns would have already have gotten to you.”

Lavi scrunched his face in confusion. “Huh? Why would they come after me? As far as they know, I got nothin’ ta do with this.”

Road gave him a look that told him he was missing something big. “Lavi, as far as they know, you were the last person to see Allen before he left. Plus, you have his golem. Once they put those facts together, they’ll come after you, Bookman Junior or not.”

He listened to Road’s explanation attentively, and then sighed, looking pensive. “Yeah, yer right; I hadn’t thought of that. So, what do ya wanna do?”

“Instead of you coming to us, we’ll come to you~,” Road said with a mischievous grin. “And we’ll get you today.”

Lavi grinned as well, and kissed both of her cheeks. “Heh. Don’t have too much fun. The Earl probably wouldn’t like it if ya slaughtered all of ‘em too soon.”

Road giggled at the kisses, and tangled her fingers in his red-orange hair. “I know, I know. Tyki always says, ‘There’s more merit in patience than in haste’.” She tugged on Lavi’s hair to bring him in for a kiss, and then pulled back so here violet eyes met his lone green one. “I’ll finally have you all to myself soon~.”

Lavi smiled and rested his forehead on hers. “Yeah. I’ll be all yours. No one can keep me away from you.”

* * *

 In the Ark, after the family dinner (where all the Noah marveled over their youngest member’s bottomless appetite), the rest of the family went about their own business, but the Earl called Allen behind just as he and Tyki were about to leave.

            “Yes, Lord Millennium?” Allen inquired. “You wanted to see me?”

            “Yes, Allen,” the Earl said. “There is something that you want to ask me. I notice you fidgeting a bit during dinner.”

            Allen looked down nervously. He had wanted to tell the Earl about Lavi after he had taken care of everything in the White Ark, but now was a good of a time as any. “Actually, there is. There’s someone that I need to go and retrieve, soon. Someone from the Black Order.”

            The Earl’s eyes widened just a fraction in surprise. That clearly hadn’t been what he was expecting to hear. “Oh? And who would this ‘someone’ be?”

            Allen looked up at the Earl from under his eyelashes. “His name is Lavi. You know him as the Bookman Junior.”

            It took the Earl a minute to register this, but to Allen’s relief, he didn’t seem angry. More confused than anything else. “Ah, the Bookman Junior, you say? Yes, Road has told me a few things about him, but not much. From what I understand, the Bookman Clan is a neutral party. Why would the heir want to join our family?” he asked.

            Allen shifted slightly while Tyki just watched silently from the doorway. “He…was the only one in the Order besides me who could see humans for what they truly were. And he hates them just as much as the Noah do.”

            The Earl tilted his head, and sighed. “I trust your judgment, Allen, but you can understand why I have my suspicions. Even if he is a Bookman, he _is_ a human.”

            Allen looked down again and nodded. The Earl’s reasoning made sense; his word wouldn’t be enough to prove that Lavi was trustworthy.

            “I can vouch for him.”

            All three males turned to see Road standing in the doorway beside Tyki, a small smile on her lips. The Earl tilted his head in interest.

            “Oh? You would place your trust in a human, Road?” the Earl asked.

            “He’s not like other humans, Millienie,” she said, walking forward to stand next to Allen. “I’ve seen into his mind, and I’ve watched his dreams. The amount of war and sadness that he’s seen at the hands of humanity was enough to drive any normal person insane. He’s seen firsthand just how ugly they are.”

            The Earl contemplated Road’s words for a few minutes before speaking again. “And you are certain that he is trustworthy?”

            She nodded. “I am.”

            The Noah patriarch nodded as well. “Then I suppose I’ll take both of your words for it. However, Allen…”

            Allen blinked and tilted his head. “Yes, Lord Millennium?”

            “In the very unlikely case that _both_ you and Road are wrong, and the Bookman Junior refuses to join us, I expect you to take responsibility, and handle the situation accordingly,” the Earl said, his inhuman golden eyes gleaming dangerously underneath his glasses. “Is that understood~?”

            Allen smiled thinly. “Of course, Lord Millennium.”

            The Earl’s grin grew by just a little. “Good~! Then, you all should be on your way~!”

            Allen, Tyki, and Road nodded, and exited the dining hall. Once they were out, Allen turned to Road with a suspicious expression. “You’ve spoken to him, haven’t you?  I can tell by the look on your face.”

            Road giggled, and hugged Allen’s arm affectionately. “Really? Am I that obvious?” she asked with a grin.

            Allen gave a grin that mirrored hers, and shook his head. “No, I can just tell. Am I right?”

            Road tilted her head, and her grin grew wider. “You are~. Do you want the short version, or the long one with all of the _details_ ~?”

            Both Allen and Tyki shuddered at the thought. “No, thank you,” they said in unison.

            Road laughed at that, and swung Allen’s arm a bit. “Well, Lavi and I were thinking that your original plan to get him out of the Order was a bit flawed. So we decided on a different approach.”

            Allen tilted his head in slight confusion, and Tyki raised an eyebrow. “‘A different approach’?” Tyki repeated.

            Road looked at her uncle with a conspiratorial smile. “You know how I am a fan of parties, Tyki. So since my Lavi can’t come to the party, why not bring the _party_ to him~?”

            Allen kept his confused expression for a second longer, before his eyes brightened with understanding. “The party to him…” he trailed off, and grinned wickedly. “What a splendid idea, Road. Shall we go now?”

            She nodded. “We shall! I’ll go and open a door!” And with that, she bolted off to go and open one of her personal doors.

            Before Allen could follow after her, he felt a hand gently grip his shoulder. He turned to see Tyki staring down at him with a serious expression.

            “Tyki…?”

            “You do know what the Earl meant back there, don’t you?” he asked. “About ‘handling the situation’?”

            Understanding what Tyki was getting at, Allen stared back with a serene expression. “Yes, I do. He was perfectly clear, after all.”

            “And so…?”

            “I have my orders, Tyki. If things seem that way, then I will handle the situation accordingly,” he said without falter. His clear eyes told Tyki that he wasn’t lying.

            Tyki kept his serious expression for a second, before he smiled and ruffled the white haired Noah’s hair. “Good. I was just making sure that’s all.”

            Allen frowned and pushed Tyki’s hand from his hair, but held onto it with both of his. “Do you doubt my dedication and love for my family, Tyki?”

            Tyki shook his head, and placed his other hand over Allen’s. “Not at all, shounen. However, sentimentality and attachment has been known to cloud your judgment before. I’m just making sure that it won’t this time.”

            Allen smiled, and shook his head. “It won’t. Don’t worry about me. Even if I hesitate, Neah will set me straight again.”

            _“Of course I will,”_ Neah responded, a smile in his voice.

            Tyki laughed, and kissed both of Allen’s hands. “I see. I’m sorry for needlessly worrying, then.”

            “Allen! Tyki!” Road called from down the hall. “The door is ready! Let’s go!”

            Both males looked at each other and nodded. They shared a brief kiss before heading down the hallway to Road’s door. When they reached there, Road was standing in front of the door with a grin, while several level three Akuma stood behind her.

            Tyki raised an eyebrow. “Akuma, Road?”

            She shrugged. “A little caution never hurt anyone. Who knows, we might have some use for them.”

            Allen, however, was less than pleased to see the Earl’s weapons. His left eye had activated as soon and he got close to them, and was wincing slightly in pain. The souls of level threes were as grotesque as ever.

            Noticing Allen’s discomfort, Tyki hastily covered his eye with his hand. Road noticed this as well, and ordered the Akuma to go ahead and wait. She bounded over to then and placed her hands on the sides of Allen’s face.

            “I’m sorry, Allen, I forgot about your eye,” she apologized. “Are you okay?”

            Allen smiled a bit shakily when his eye deactivated, and nodded. “Yes, I’m alright. Sorry, it’s just…been a while, I guess.” He took Tyki and Road’s hands away from his face. “Thank you, Tyki, Road. I’m fine now.”

            Tyki gave a worried look. “Are you sure that you’ll be alright?”

            Allen smiled surely and nodded. “I’ll be fine. After all, it’s nothing that I haven’t dealt with before, right?”

            Tyki looked like he wanted to argue further, but relented, sighing. “Alright. Then we should get going then, shouldn’t we?”

            Allen and Road looked at each other, grinned, and nodded. “Right!” They liked arms and walked through the door, Tyki following with a smile close behind.

* * *

 

            When they stepped out of the door, they were in front of the Black Order castle. The Akuma were standing at attention outside, waiting for orders. Allen made a small noise as his eyes activated again, but otherwise looked at ease.

            Tyki looked at Allen and Road with a raised eyebrow. “So? What do you want to do?”

            Road pouted and tilted her head. “That’s a pretty loaded question, Tyki. There’s a lot that we could do. We could storm in without restraint, or we could be cautious and get Lavi without a scene.”

            “Couldn’t we just do what we want?” Allen asked with a tilt of his head. “What’s the point of caution, anyway? That’s not fun at all.”

            _‘I wonder if you two were siblings in a past life?’_ Neah asked rhetorically with a chuckle. _‘You’re both so childish.’_

            ‘Shut up, Uncle.’

            “What do you think, Tyki?” Road asked.

            Tyki thought for a moment, and then smiled. “Why not both?”

            Allen and Road both tilted their heads in confusion,             and waited for the Portuguese Noah to explain himself.

            He pointed to the Akuma. “Didn’t we bring these so they could handle whatever we didn’t want to do? Let them serve as a distraction, while we retrieve the Junior Bookman.”

            Allen looked over to the Akuma. He could see their souls, crying out to him, begging to be saved, to be set free.

            His eyes grew sad. ‘How pitiful. But there’s nothing I can do now,’ he thought, turning away. ‘I have already chosen my path.’

            Suddenly, something flew out of the castle at top speed, zooming right towards them. Road and Tyki prepared themselves to destroy it, but Allen immediately recognized it. There was only one thing that was that gold.

            “Wait! Don’t harm him!” Allen called to them, putting a hand on both of their arms. “It’s Timcanpy!”

            The two Noah relaxed as Tim flew into Allen’s awaiting hands, and the teen laughed happily and hugged the golem close.

            “Tim! I’ve missed you!” he exclaimed with a bright smile. He pulled Tim away from him slightly and tilted his head. “But if you’re here, then where’s Lavi?”

            Timcanpy fluttered his wings a bit, and opened his mouth wide, showing off all his teeth. A second later, a memory began to play, showing none other than Lavi, with his usual smile on his face. Road smiled brightly at the memory of her lover while Tyki simply raised an eyebrow.

            Lavi raised a hand in greeting. _“Yo~, beansprout.”_

“It’s Allen!” the teen retorted automatically, momentarily forgetting that the redhead in front of him was only a memory.

            Lavi tilted his head and rested it in the palm of his hand. _“You guys are here, right? I could feel Road gettin’ closer.”_

Allen and Tyki looked at Road in question, and she winked, but said nothing else.

            The memory of Lavi continued to speak. _“I know yer probably gonna send in Akuma to draw attention away from the lot of ya, but be careful. Yuu and the princess are here, ya know.”_

Allen grinned at that. He was anticipating the day that he would see his old comrades again, Kanda especially. He had a score to settle with him, after all.

            Lavi’s eye closed in a cheerful smile, and he waved. _“Just thought I should let ya know.”_ He flashed a peace sign. _“See ya in a bit.”_

            Timcanpy closed his mouth when the memory ended, and fluttered to rest himself on Allen’s shoulder.

            Tyki spoke first. “Seems that he’s expecting us,” he said with a chuckle.

            Road giggled. “Then we shouldn’t keep him waiting, should we?”

            Allen smiled and shook his head. “No we shouldn’t; that would be impolite of us.” His smile morphed into a smirk. “Let’s go, then.”

            Road grabbed Allen’s arm, and turned to the Akuma behind them. “Go and attack. Kill as many as you like, but the Bookman Junior is not to be harmed,” she ordered.

            “ _Yes, Mistress Road,”_ the weapons intoned, and flew off the attack the castle.

            Tyki placed a hand on Allen’s shoulder, and grinned down at the both of them. “I’ll take us in,” he said, and together, they walked right through the Order HQ walls. Explosions were already sounding by the time they were in.

* * *

 

           In the library, Lavi was reading over ancient texts that Bookman had assigned to him. He still had a job to do, after all, even if it wasn’t for that much longer. Plus, the information from these papers might come in handy later on.

            The redhead didn’t even flinch when the explosions sounded; he just closed his book with a grin. ‘ _Guess they’re here.’_

            Lavi rose from his seat, brushed off invisible dust off of his pants, and walked out to where he heard the explosions coming from. A few Finders passed him as he went, screaming for their lives as a couple of level two Akuma chased them down. One of the Akuma stopped in front of him and bowed slightly.

            _“Mistress Road and Masters Tyki and Allen are coming for you, Master Lavi.”_

            Lavi grinned. “Good. I’ll go and meet ‘em halfway, then.”

            Right at that moment, two very familiar voices sounded from the opposite direction.

            “Lavi, move!”

            “Out of the way, usagi!”

            Suddenly, the Akuma in front of Lavi was destroyed, and in its place stood Lenalee and Kanda, panting slightly from the adrenaline

            “Are you alright, Lavi?” Lenalee asked in concern as she landed on her feet in front of the redhead.

            Lavi put on a relieved expression, and nodded. “Yeah, I am. Thanks a ton, Lenalee.”

            Kanda scoffed and sheathed Mugen. “Che, what a time to freeze up, baka usagi. Why didn’t you use your Innocence?”

            Lavi made up a quick story on the spot, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I guess in all the panic, I musta left it in the library. Whoops…”

That was a lie, of course. He had his Iron Hammer hidden in his holster at his waist. He was planning to hand over his Innocence as soon as he saw the Earl. And being a Bookman, he didn’t have to worry about becoming a Fallen One. The Bookman Clan had sided with the Noah in the past.

            Kanda growled in irritation, and Lenalee somehow managed to look sympathetic and disappointed at the same time. “Lavi, you have to be more careful. You’re lucky we showed up when we did,” she said with a sigh.

            ‘ _Yeah, ain’t I just the luckiest?’_ he thought sarcastically.“Heheh, sorry, Lena-lady.”

            Just then, a childish feminine giggle was heard behind them, and Kanda and Lenalee whipped around quickly to see Road Kamelot and Tyki Mikk standing behind them with two level three’s behind them. Lavi, however, turned around slowly, trying his best not to his smile at seeing his beloved.

            Tyki smirked and inclined his head. “Good evening, exorcists.”

            Kanda and Lenalee braced themselves for an attack, glaring at the two Noah. This was not something that they anticipated.

            “What are you doing here, Noah?” the samurai exorcist growled out, unsheathing Mugen.

            Road smiled and pulled out a lollipop. “We’ve only come to play~. And we’re here to pick someone up.”

            Lenalee’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “…Allen isn’t here,” she said, thinking that Road was talking about the missing host of the Fourteenth.

            Tyki chuckled and shook his head. “Oh, we’re not here for the boy. Though…at the same time, I suppose we are.”

            “Allen wanted us to come, after all,” Road chimed.

            “He…wanted you to come?” Lenalee asked, her guard momentarily let down in confusion.

            Kanda, however, was not convinced. “Stop spouting bullshit! Why the fuck would that beansprout want you here?”

            “My name’s Allen, Bakanda.”

            Kanda and Lenalee froze at the familiar accented voice, and Lavi grinned from behind the two. Tyki stepped to the side to reveal Allen Walker behind him, smiling amicably despite his previous words, with Timcanpy settled on his shoulder.

            “It’s been a while, I know, but the least you can do for your missing comrade is remember his name,” Allen continued.

            “Allen, you’re alright!” Lenalee exclaimed in relief.

 

>    Allen chuckled lightly, and beamed in her direction. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it Lenalee?”

            Kanda didn’t lower Mugen one inch, and narrowed his eyes. “Beansprout…what are you doing hanging around the Noah?”

            Lenalee blinked and looked over Allen again. The teen didn’t show any sign of being held against his will. He was neatly dressed, looked to be unharmed, and was standing rather close to Tyki and Road.

            She narrowed her eyes at the three in front of her, Road specifically. “What did you do to him?” she asked with a glare.

            Road tilted her head curiously. “Why do you think we did something to him? Is it so hard to believe that he’s with us willingly?”

“Of course it is!” Lenalee snapped back. “Allen hates the Noah!”

“Shall I prove it, then?” Allen spoke up, and right before the three’s eyes, he changed. His skin turned gray, his eyes flashed bright gold, and the seven stigmata of the Noah engraved themselves on his forehead.

            Lenalee gasped in absolute shock; even Kanda was surprised. Neither of them noticed that Lavi kept silent, and he schooled his expression back to a blank look.

            Allen ignored their reactions, and spoke again. “Well, we didn’t come all the way here to show you this. We’ve only come to pick someone up.”

            Kanda glared at Allen, not dropping his guard even in his shock. “’Pick someone up’? Who else in this place would willingly go with you bastards?”

            The white haired Noah ignored the insult, tilted his head with a smile, and pointed to a spot behind the two exorcists. “Why don’t you ask Lavi?”

            Both exorcists turned sharply to the Bookman Junior, who still had the neutral expression on his face. Without a word, he began to walk forward towards the Noah.

            “Lavi? What are you…?” Lenalee asked.

            Kanda narrowed his eyes. “Usagi…?”

            Lavi ignored them, and continued to step forward. Allen and Tyki, to the exorcists’ surprise, stepped back, while Road stepped forward as well. Once they were right in front of each other, Lavi looked down at the eldest Noah…and knelt on one knee before her.

            “Lavi?!” the female exorcist cried, a hand flying to her mouth in shock.

            “Baka usagi, what the fuck are you doing?!” Kanda yelled.

            Lavi continued to ignore them, taking Road’s hand in his. He kissed the back of it several times, reveling in the feel of her skin. It wasn’t like when they met in his dreams; he could really _feel_ her now.

            “My love…my light, my darkness…my Road,” he whispered, causing Road to smile. She tilted her head and giggled at the light kisses.

            “My Lavi…finally,” she responded, placing her other hand on Lavi’s cheek. The redhead sighed, closed his eye and leaned into the touch with a smile.

            Lenalee looked pained at the sight of her friend practically prostrating himself before the enemy. She zeroed her glare on Road. “You…! What did you do to him?! What did you do the both of them?” she demanded.

            Rather than Road responding, Lavi opened his lone emerald eye and stood.  He turned around slowly to face them. “What did they do ta me…?”

            Lenalee took in a sharp breath, and Kanda’s eyes narrowed. Lavi had his usual grin in his face, but something was different. The grin held an undercurrent of malice and killing intent that they had never seen from him before.

            “Road didn’t to anythin’ to me…except remind me of the truth.” Lavi shook his head. “I can’t believe I almost forgot.”

            “The truth?” Lenalee asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

            “The truth of humanity,” he clarified, then scowled. “Humans are scum.”

            Allen spoke up then. “They never change their sinful ways.”

            “They kill needlessly,” Lavi added.

            “They forsake their own,” Allen said.

            “So why should they be permitted to pollute the world further?” Lavi asked rhetorically with a shrug.

            Road giggled and hugged Lavi’s arm. “So we’ll just destroy them all, won’t we?”

            Tyki smirked. “Of course we will. Such is our right.”

            “Your right?!” Lenalee exclaimed. “What gives you the right to—”

           Suddenly and without any warning, the business end of Lavi’s hammer was inches away from Lenalee’s face. She gasped and jumped away from him.

            Lavi sighed and gave Lenalee a bored look. “Lena-lady, I love ya, I really do, so don’t give me an excuse to kill ya. Yer yellin’ is giving me a headache.” He grinned sadistically. “I wouldn’t wanna damage my Road’s pretty little doll~.”

            “Che, you all are nothing but traitorous pieces of shit,” Kanda cursed, spitting in their direction.

            “Don’t be so mean, Bakanda,” Allen replied, smiling condescendingly at him. “Or are you simply jealous? Don’t worry, you’re pretty too~.”

            Kanda’s grip on Mugen faltered slightly at Allen’s unexpected comment, but he quickly regained it and glared icily at him. Allen only chuckled in response.

            Tyki turned around just in time to see a few exorcists running their way. He leaned down and gently grabbed Allen’s hand, squeezing it slightly. “We’ve got company, shounen. It’s time to go.”

            Allen pouted slightly, wanting to mess with the exorcists a bit more, but they did only come for Lavi. He nodded and looked to Road, who grinned and opened one of her doors behind them.

            “As much as we’d love to stay, we do have other business to attend to~,” she said with a giggle.

           “You’re not going anywhere!” Kanda shouted, rushing towards Allen with Mugen activated and at the ready.

            However, before he could get close, one of the two Level Three Akuma blocked his way.

            “ _Not so fast, exorcist~!”_ it cried gleefully.

            “Dammit!” the male exorcist cursed. “Out of my way!”

            “Kanda!” Lenalee cried in worry, and rushed to aid him, but was blocked by the other Level Three.

            “Have fun with those Akuma, exorcists!” Road called, swinging Lavi’s arm a little.

            “And try not to die,” Allen added.

            Lavi waved and smiled breezily. “See ya guys later.”

            Tyki bowed mockingly. “Good day to you, exorcists.”

            And so, with Allen holding Tyki’s hand, and Road holding Lavi’s, the four vanished into the Ark.

* * *

            Once they were back in the Noah’s Ark, Road immediately began to tug Lavi towards one of the rooms.

            “W-whoa! Hold on, Road—where are you takin’ me?” he asked while trying not to trip.

            Road didn’t even look back, too focused on her objective. “We have to get you changed; I won’t have you being around me in that exorcists’ uniform! Since we have no extra rooms, you can have Skinn’s old one.”

            Lavi paled slightly, knowing Road’s thing for clothes and costumes. He looked to Allen in silent plea.

            Allen smiled apologetically and mouthed ‘Sorry!’ as Lavi was dragged off to the aforementioned room.

            Allen laughed nervously as he watched the pair disappear around the corner. “You know…I feel sorry for him, but I’m glad that I’m not in his position.”

            Tyki gave a nervous smile of his own, and chuckled. “Same here.” Then he looked over Allen with accessing eyes. “Though, it would be a wise idea to get you changed as well, for dinner later.”

            Allen blinked and looked down at his clothes. He hadn’t really done any fighting, but the fabric had gathered the dust and dirt for the explosions that the Akuma caused.

            “Ah, you’re right. But…” Allen trailed off, looking away.

            “Hmm?”

            The teen blushed. “Could you…show me where my room is again? I don’t remember.”

            Tyki chuckled. “Of course, shounen,” he said with a grin, and lead him down the hall.

            Allen blushed a little redder as he was led, not only because he was embarrassed for not remembering where his room was, but because Tyki had not once let go of his hand since they had left the Order. It left him a bit flustered.

            _‘My, my. It seems that my cheating nephew still has a bit of innocence left in him~,”_ Neah teased in his mind.

            Allen’s blush increased. ‘Sh-shut up, Uncle. It’s only because it’s been a while since Tyki and I were together like this,’ he defended.

            _‘Of course,’_ the Fourteenth said with a chuckle. _‘Then I shall give you two a bit of privacy, then.’_ And with that, Allen felt Neah’s presence recede to the very depths of his mind.

            Allen was about to comment on that, when he realized that they had come to a stop at what he now recognized as his room. He made a move to release Tyki’s hand and go inside, but the Noah of Pleasure would not let go.

            When the teen looked up in question, he froze when he saw the look on Tyki’s face. It was a predatory look, one that sent shivers down Allen’s spine.

            “T-Tyki…?” he stuttered breathily.

            “We weren’t able to do anything the last time that we were alone, shounen,” Tyki whispered huskily, taking a step closer to Allen. “And like I’ve said, I’m feeling deprived~.”

            Allen’s breath caught, and he unconsciously backed away. However, Tyki followed his steps until he had his lover’s back against the door.

            “Tyki, s-stop…” Allen whispered halfheartedly. “We can’t do this here…”

            Tyki chuckled and ignored his lover’s protests, leaning down to run his tongue over Allen’s neck, prompting a shiver and small whimper from the younger male. “No one will be coming down here. The twins are out on a mission, the Earl is in his office, Sheryl is at his manor, and Road and Lavi are off messing with clothes,” he whispered, placing little kisses and bites on Allen’s neck now. “There is no one to disturb us, shounen~…”

            Allen shivered again and moaned, visibly melting under Tyki’s attentions. Even so, he tried to protest, putting his free hand on Tyki’s shoulder to push him away. “N-no…we— _ah…!_ —we can’t…not here…”

            The Portuguese Noah grinned against Allen’s neck. “Your words don’t match what your body is telling me, shounen…” he whispered, moving a hand under Allen’s shirt to toy with the younger male’s nipples.

 

>    Allen jerked and whined loudly, arching into Tyki’s touch, but still shook his head. “T-Tyki…we can’t…"

“Shhh…” Tyki hushed him, resting his forehead on Allen’s and looking deep into his lover’s eyes. “No more thinking…” he whispered, then leaned closer to place a slow, passionate kiss on the younger Noah’s lips.

All argument that Allen had at this point disappeared immediately.

Allen grabbed Tyki’s shirt with his free hand and pulled him closer, kissing back with just as much passion. Vaguely, the teen could feel Tyki’s leg slip between his, and when it pressed against his groin, the Noah of Destruction couldn’t help but moan into the kiss. Tyki took this opportunity to thrust his tongue into his lover’s mouth, deepening the kiss, while moving his leg back and forth against Allen’s growing erection.

Eventually, Allen broke away from the kiss, panting and moaning. “Tyki…p-please, I- _aah, haah!_ —I can’t…at least…inside the room…”

Tyki chuckled. “First, tell me how badly you want it, shounen…” he whispered, moving his leg more.

Allen whined, and thrust his hips against Tyki’s leg. “Please…please, Tyki…I want it, please…”

Tyki grinned. “As you wish,” he whispered, lifting Allen into his arms and carried him into the room, not even bothering to open the door, just phasing through it altogether.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Lavi and Road were in the extra room, formerly Skinn Bolic’s room, sitting on the bed with Road in the redhead’s lap. It was relatively normal, despite the room being unusually dark, but Lavi didn’t mind it. In a separate corner, there was a table, and on it was a bowl of candies, along with a single lit candle. A memorial to the fallen Noah, Lavi realized.

It had been a bit of a struggle to find Lavi a new outfit, but after a while Road finally settled on something. Lavi was now dressed in a long sleeved black shirt, white slacks, and a pair of black combat boots. The petite Noah had insisted that he get rid of his bandanna, and tied his hair back with a green ribbon, though his bangs were till halfway covering his eyepatch.

Currently, Lavi had his arms around Road’s small waist, gently nuzzling her neck and leaving soft, loving kisses there. He was only able to touch her in his dreams before, so he was almost giddy with happiness that he could touch her in reality.

Road hummed in contentment, running her fingers through Lavi’s hair, and idly looked towards the door. “I wonder what Allen and Tyki are doing right now…” she pondered quietly.

Lavi opened his eye, and gave Road a look. “Y’know, it kinda hurts that while I’m doin’ this, yer thinkin’ of someone else,” he grumbled against her neck.

Road giggled, and turned her head slightly to kiss Lavi’s jaw. “Don’t be so upset, Lavi. You know that I’ll always like you the most.”

Lavi made a small whining noise. “More than Allen?” he murmured into her neck.

Road smiled, and shifted so she could place kisses along Lavi’s neck this time. “More than Allen,” she whispered.

Lavi sighed, and tilted his head to give the tiny Noah more room. “Ya kissed Allen in th’ Ark though…seemed like ya liked him plenty then…”

The eldest Noah giggled softly, continuing to kiss Lavi’s neck. “True, I liked him then, and I still like him now. But my feelings for him are more sibling-like now. He’s my brother, over everything else.”

Lavi hummed, content with her answer, and pulled her closer. “Good…” he murmured, then shifted so he could look her in her golden eyes. “I don’t wanna share you with anyone.”

Road tilted her head, and smiled. “You won’t have to. There is no one else that I want but you.”

Lavi smiled back, and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss on Road's lips. "I love you, Road.”

Road giggled, and returned the kiss happily. “I love you too, Lavi,” she replied, and without warning, flipped them over so Lavi’s back was now on the bed, and she was on top of him. “Let’s have a little fun while we can...and then later, we go out and _play_ with some exorcists~.”

Lavi grinned up at her, and kept his hands around Road’s waist. “You know just what to say to get a guy goin’, don’t ya?” he said, eye narrowing a bit.

Road grinned sneakily. “Of course. Now stop talking~,” she whispered, and pressed her lips against Lavi’s.

No one saw either parties until the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT (1/15/2016): Got rid of the Japanese honorifics ^^


End file.
